Relax, will you?
by Bebec
Summary: Ses mains tremblaient. Ses quatre mains tremblaient. Deux d'entre elles l'étaient vraiment ; des mains. Cinq doigts, de peau, de sang, de chair. Recueil pour le Whumptober 2019 (full angst, la majorité du temps, vous l'aurez compris).
1. Shaky hands

**Notes d'auteure :**

_Complètement imprévu, mais j'avais envie de tenter depuis le temps que je vois passer nombre de fics et recueils de drabbles sur le sujet. Voici donc ma première tentative de __« __Whumptober __» __! Du angst, 31 angst en tous genres. _

_J'espère pouvoir écrire les 31 dans les temps, je croise les doigts. Les écrire tout court, ce serait déjà un bon début, non ? ^^_

_Vous pouvez trouver la liste __« __Whumptober 2019 __»__ en ligne. _

_Place au premier texte !_

* * *

**SHAKY HANDS**

* * *

Ses mains tremblaient. Ses quatre mains tremblaient.

Deux d'entre elles l'étaient vraiment ; des mains. Cinq doigts, de peau, de sang, de chair. Les deux seules à nommer ainsi, il savait. Il savait, pour avoir entendu ses frères l'admonester sur sa mauvaise utilisation de ce mot.

Pourtant, ses ailes étaient mains elles aussi. De chair, de sang, de plumes… Plus de cinq.

Ses mains tremblaient.

Toutes.

Il prit une profonde inspiration ; cela ne changea rien. Ni le tremblement, ni la vitesse de son souffle, ni le lieu. Il tremblait toujours, il était toujours là.

Quatre par quatre.

Mains par mains.

De chair, de sang ; le sien et… l'autre, déchiqueté jusqu'à la moelle par l'une, planté dans ce sol aride par l'autre de plumes. Et ces deux mains, ces deux vraies mains ; tremblantes, faites… recouvertes de chair et de sang.

Samael regardait ses mains, toujours tremblantes à l'entente d'autres hurlements bestiaux tout autour de lui. Toujours plus de chair…

Et de sang.


	2. Explosion

**EXPLOSION**

* * *

— Plus vite, plus vite, plus vite…

Chloé klaxonna, dépassa, manqua de rentrer dans d'autres voitures et de renverser des passants. Son métier à lui seul pouvait justifier pareille conduite, mais elle n'avait pas allumé son gyrophare. Bien sûr que non, cela l'aurait ralentie.

— Plus vite, plus vite, plus vite, plus vite…

Ses demandes murmurées furent englouties par un klaxon, un autre ; cela ajouté au crissement des pneus sur l'asphalte. Elle tourna, accéléra, laissa son corps suivre la conduite effrénée de son véhicule. Un virage plus brusque que les autres et elle manqua de finir sa course dans la vitre d'un supermarché.

Tant pis.

Elle n'allait toujours pas assez vite, pas assez loin.

— Plus vite ! ragea-t-elle.

Elle lâcha brièvement le volant pour essuyer le torrent de larmes sur son visage, ramenant poussière en plus des larmes sur le cuir. Elle se pencha vers l'avant, notant à peine l'ossature phallique attendue du Lux, attendue de l'obsession lubrique de son tenancier. Chloé retint un sanglot.

Pas le temps pour cela. Elle devait aller plus vite.

Elle y était presque. Presque.

Presque assez.

L'était-ce ? Il lui avait dit… Il avait dit… Combien de kilomètres déjà ? Deux ? Cinq ?

Deux ou cinq ?!

— _Fait chier !_ jura l'inspectrice en freinant à fond.

Elle fixa sans ciller la rue embouteillée, regarda dans le rétroviseur ; pas moyen de faire marche arrière. Bloquée, elle était bloquée. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine lui aussi, s'emballa ensuite. Ce n'était pas assez.

Pas ass—

Le cri d'agonie de Lucifer résonna dans l'espace étouffant de la voiture, le souvenir de son sacrifice. Sur des kilomètres, ces kilomètres insuffisants… jusqu'à elle. Chloé sortit de la voiture, portière ouverte sur la rue, sur sa course aussi effrénée que la première.

_Plus vite._

Elle ne quitta pas des yeux le Lux ; proche, éloigné.

Elle bouscula passants, trébucha, s'essouffla.

_« __— P-partez. Vite. L..oin. __» _

Chloé prit appui sur l'un des murs d'une ruelle déserte, rugueux, effrité. Comme…

La bile remonta, elle hoqueta, s'arrêta pour la laisser sortir.

Trop long.

Des sirènes retentirent, passèrent devant elle. Les renforts. Évidemment… La fumée. Elle se voyait à des kilomètres. Des kilomètres ? Ou un seul ?

_« __— Loin ? Combien, Lucifer ? Lucifer ?!_

— _L-Lux... __» _

L'inspectrice essuya le filet de bile qui gouttait le long de son menton, amer. Elle se remit à courir, à tituber entre les passants éberlués par son allure, sa course affolée et son obstination à ne pas s'arrêter, qu'ils l'enjoignent à le faire par inquiétude instinctive ou non.

Le Lux.

Elle devait y arriver.

Elle revoyait en boucle son visage, son dos, ses ailes ; les trois carbonisés par l'explosion, par elle. Chloé était responsable. Pour ne pas avoir pressenti le danger, pour constituer son point faible, le seul point faible du Diable. Elle voyait le night-club, la peau sérieusement brûlée de Lucifer, jusqu'à son visage.

Rien à voir avec l'autre. Rien à voir avec le Diable.

L'homme avait brûlé. L'ange avait brûlé.

Juste pour elle, juste à cause d'elle.

Elle devait réparer ça. Elle devait s'éloigner, assez vite, assez loin - pour qu'il renaisse de ses cendres, pour qu'il la retrouve là-bas ; au Lux. Il ne devait pas être trouvé, par personne. Il ne devait pas mourir.

Il ne pouvait pas.

_Plus vite, plus vite, plus vite… _

**-xXx-**

Elle avait merdé.

Chloé tournait en rond depuis plus longtemps qu'elle n'osait minuter. Poussières et ciment la suivaient dans sa déambulation. Elle dépassa la table du salon, en fit le tour, se détourna du bar une fois celui-ci rejoint.

Et elle refit le même chemin. Comme les dix-huit autres fois.

Elle avait merdé quelque part.

Forcément.

Elle tapota son téléphone portable dans sa paume striée de sang, le sang de Lucifer, un fragment de plume accrochée à sa peau, dépassant de sa manche. Elle ne s'était pas souciée d'enlever tous détails célestes compromettants de son apparence qui laissait déjà tant à désirer. Qui remarquerait un si petit détail ?

Elle était seule. C'était bien le problème.

— Arrête de psychoter, Chloé ; il s'en est sorti. Il va arriver, il va arriver… murmura-t-elle, virant à nouveau vers le bar.

Il en était sorti ; Dan l'avait confirmé. Ils n'avaient trouvé que des gravats et des flammes là-bas. Pas de corps à moitié carbonisé par celles-ci pour l'avoir protégée, pas de Diable ironiquement _flambé_ par son élément. Lucifer avait réussi à s'en sortir.

Mais il n'était pas là.

Chloé avait pensé à tous les scénarios possibles. Ses ailes qui n'avaient pas pu le porter aussi loin que le Lux, lui tombant du ciel, devant témoins, lui s'écrasant sur le bitume, lui—

Elle serra son téléphone à le briser.

— Il. va. arriver.

Il le devait. Elle devait lui faire payer une frayeur pareille.

À la dix-neuvième fois, Chloé s'arrêta, arrêta son souffle, son regard, ses sens sur la sonnerie des portes de l'ascenseur.

* * *

**Notes d'auteure :**

Voilà pour les deux (le premier en retard, mais je ne me suis décidée qu'aujourd'hui donc on va dire que ça compte pas comme un vrai retard, na !)

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je ne pense pas écrire de gros textes (faute de temps), mais je ferai au mieux en fonction de mon inspiration et des prompts.

À demain pour le troisième du genre - Delirium.

Entre-temps, n'hésitez pas à mettre en follow/fav et à laisser une review si vous avez apprécié ;)

Bonne soirée !


	3. Delirium

**Notes d'auteure :**

_J'ai visé haut en matière de longueur pour celui-ci, mais j'étais inspirée. Très inspirée X) Je situe ce texte entre la fin de l'épisode 7 de la S4 et le début du 8. L'ambiance se prêtait parfaitement au prompt du jour. _

_Merci beaucoup pour les nombreuses reviews en si peu de temps :D Je vois que je ne suis pas la seul à surkiffer le whump ! Merci, merci, merci !_

Petit conseil musique - Reuben and the Dark / Hallelujah.

* * *

**DELIRIUM**

* * *

Le Mal a besoin des ténèbres.

Il s'en nourrit, s'en satisfait, s'en fait maître.

Le Prince des Ténèbres… C'est son nom, l'un de ses noms, son nom d'aujourd'hui ; de demain et de beaucoup plus loin.

Lucifer est plongé dans les ténèbres depuis longtemps. Il y reste, même après que le Docteur Martin l'ait quitté ; impuissante devant ce mal, son mal. « Le » Mal, pourrait-on dire. Cela serait dit à raison. C'est mal, il _est_ Le Mal.

_« On va trouver une solution. E-Essayez de… de vous calmer d'ici à ce que j'en trouve une. » _

Il essaie. Il n'a de cesse d'essayer. Boissons, cigarettes ; le sol du séjour en est jonché. Il a marché également, sur ce même sol. De long en large, largement longtemps. Lucifer s'est assis, il reste assis dans son fauteuil, il reste là ; à boire, à fumer, à serrer les accoudoirs en cuir quand il n'est pas occupé des deux.

Il reste assis, reste à attendre.

_**« Vous avez récemment appris que les anges recherchaient l'accomplissement. » **_

L'accomplissement.

Une…« mise à jour », hm ? C'est tout ce dont il a besoin pour se détacher de ce mal qui le consume, vraiment ? Une mise à jour pour la toute récente du genre ?

_« C'est une question de perception, Lucifer. Ces… ces… » _

Linda a eu beaucoup de mal à les signifier verbalement. Lucifer ne lui en a pas tenu rigueur ; lui qui n'ose même plus les regarder, les ressentir. C'est aussi à cela que servent, qu'ont servi, toutes ces bouteilles, tous ces mégots autour de lui - de son trône maléfique -, tout ce temps assis là.

_« Ces choses… C'est votre perception de vous-même. Une mauvaise perception. » _

Mauvaise.

Mauvais.

Il l'est. C'est une juste perception, justement mauvaise. Le Mal…

_**« Vous êtes le Seigneur du Mal ! Le Maître des Mensonges ! » **_

Une perception.

Lucifer s'efforce de ne pas les ressentir…. mais elles sont là. Juste là devant lui, dessinées sur le sol, dans les ténèbres. La Lune a éclairé les cieux, a assombri son mal, ces deux ombres à ses pieds. Longues, inesthétiques ; les ombres noires de son âme.

Son âme est ce qu'elle est.

Aucune perception ne peut changer le fond de son âme, la noirceur qui l'habite.

Qui l'entoure.

Qui gît à ses pieds, le dos disloqué - paralysée à vie, dans l'attente de la prochaine ; infernale, méritée.

Tiernan Junior le regarde, sourit, rit de lui.

— Quel genre d'homme se fait passer pour autre chose que ce qu'il est ?

— Pas moi, répond Lucifer, raide dans son fauteuil. Je suis—

— … le Diable ? Arrête de lutter, alors. Pourquoi tu luttes contre ?

— Parce que…

Lucifer ne sait pas continuer. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire, de plus à défendre.

— Parce que tu as été manipulé, Lucifer.

Il lève la tête, retient son souffle. Uriel fait le tour du piano, noir. Une nouvelle ombre qui s'ajoute aux ténèbres, qui lui rappelle sa noirceur, son identité. La seule qui compte. Son frère essuie distraitement le sang qui imbibe sa tunique, qui s'étale, s'épanche jusqu'au sol, jusqu'aux ombres dansantes.

— Ça a toujours été ton problème, soupire son frère décédé. Écouter les autres, écouter tes espoirs futiles de rédemption, les leurs…

Il prend une voix plus aiguë ;

— _Vous vouliez lui faire du mal et vous vouliez que je parte parce que vous saviez que c'était mal ! _

Un bien piètre imitation de l'inspectrice. Uriel secoue la tête, moqueur.

— Elle croit tout savoir ! **Je** sais, Lucifer ! s'exclame-t-il en se désignant.

Il regarde ensuite son poitrail, la Lame d'Azrael qui lui perfore les entrailles, le sang qui goutte, s'étale sur le sol.

— Enfin… je _savais. _

Lucifer serre les poings.

— Tu n'es pas là… murmure-t-il et son frère rit de ses mots.

— Tout le monde le sait, Luci. Tout le monde sait pourquoi, à cause de qui… de quel mal, plus exactement.

— _Ferme-la ! _rugit son frère.

— Arrêtez de vous quereller, les garçons ! les admoneste-t-on.

Charlotte Richards s'extirpe des ténèbres, celles qui encerclent son bar. Elles lèchent sa peau, à défaut de la lumière divine qui s'en était échappée sur cette plage. Lucifer s'enfonce dans son siège, le souffle court. Il regarde sa mère se pencher vers lui après avoir donné un regard réprobateur au cadavre pourrissant de son frère, prétentieux au-delà de sa perception, de ses prédictions. Charlotte prend son visage dans ses mains, ses mains noircies par le mal qui l'entoure, qui suinte de partout. Qui sort de lui, de ses yeux humides.

Il pleure Le Mal.

Ses yeux opaques le regardent, ses mains le touchent, son sourire lui écorche l'âme.

— Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, mon Porteur de Lumière. Tu es déterminé, rien ne t'arrête. Tu es comme moi ! _Mon_ fils !

— Non… hoquete-t-il.

— J'étais prête à tuer ton inspectrice pour arriver à mes fins, pour te garder auprès de moi, continue cette ombre. Et toi…

Elle tapote affectueusement son nez du doigt, glacé.

— … tu étais prêt à tuer ton propre frère pour la protéger. Si c'est pas un mal pour un bien ça, hm ?

— Je…

— Tuer ça vous connaît.

Une nouvelle voix, une nouvelle ombre. Pierce s'adosse à sa bibliothèque, croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Je vous retourne le compliment, rétorque Lucifer en sortant une nouvelle cigarette de son troisième paquet entamé. J'ai rempli ma part du contrat…

Il use et use ses doigts gourds sur son briquet, use et use le peu de conviction qu'il a pour l'avenir d'une flamme déjà éteinte, étouffée dans le noir.

— Et vous y avez pris plaisir, lui accorde volontiers Pierce. Parce que c'est ce que vous êtes au fond, quelqu'un de mauvais. Comme moi… Pire que moi.

Il lève les mains.

— Je n'ai sévi que quelques milliers d'années. Sur Terre, qui plus est.

— Il marque un point, intervient Uriel.

Ce dernier tire lentement, très lentement, l'épée de son corps. Les battements de cœur de Lucifer s'affolent, les ombres dansent, parlent follement autour de lui. Fou… il est en train de devenir fou. Ce ne sont que des ailes, qu'un accident de parcours ; c'est ce que lui dirait l'inspectrice.

— Elle est obstinée à voir le bien chez tout le monde, la raille Pierce, Uriel hochant la tête. Elle veut transformer tout le monde, vous transformer en ce que vous n'êtes pas.

_**« Je pense que les gens changent et grandissent tout le temps. » **_

Le Mal a grandi en lui. Il sort, s'exprime enfin. La transformation est là.

— _Les humains…_ soupire encore Uriel.

— Ils ne peuvent pas te comprendre comme moi je te comprends, Lucifer ; lui dit sa mère.

— Moi, je te comprends ; s'exclame Ève, pétillante de joie, ravie de titiller le dos brisé de Tiernan avec son talon.

Lucifer sert les poings à s'en faire mal, écrase sa cigarette comme il a écrasé Tiernan, à lui faire mal ; Le Mal, Le Mal…

— Assez… souffle-t-il en se penchant en avant, ses poings pressés contre son front.

— Tu cherches l'accomplissement, Lucifer. Mes prédictions le montrent, crie presque Uriel.

— Ne lutte pas, Lucifer ; l'encourage Charlotte.

— _Stop… _

Ses ongles éraflent son cuir chevelu.

— Ça ne s'arrête jamais. C'est votre malédiction, le nargue Caïn.

— C'est ton devoir, renchérit Ève en sautillant sur place.

— _**ASSEZ ! **_

Linda sera navrée de le savoir incapable de se calmer, juste pour le temps d'une nuit.

Qu'importe.

Il ne peut plus attendre, ne peut plus calmer la noirceur maladive de son âme. Il ne peut plus la voir, ne peut plus l'entendre. Alors Lucifer frappe l'air, les ténèbres et ces ombres narquoises, de ses bras. Il pousse le piano contre le mur, renverse la bibliothèque contre la vitre, attrape la jointure métallique de celle-ci pour la jeter vers l'un et l'autre ; invisibles, intouchables, impitoyables.

Pour dissiper les ténèbres.

Ce n'est qu'à bout de force, qu'à bout de moyens de destruction, qu'il s'écroule au sol ; seul, mais toujours dans les ténèbres. Les rires du Mal ont cessé, mais ils résonnent en lui, dans chacune de ses inspirations paniquées. Il recule jusqu'au fauteuil, reste appuyé contre son pied, hagard.

Le temps passe, il ne bouge pas. Il n'attend plus rien.

— J-je ne veux pas être un monstre… répète-t-il aux ténèbres, à ces ailes cachées dans sa chair, son âme véritable.

La Lune caresse sa joue humide, ses cheveux, ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle caresse le sol, nettoie les ténèbres autour de l'autre canapé resté intact, épargné par sa folie.

Pourtant, une ombre y est assise.

Rien n'est épargné.

Il n'ose pas la regarder d'abord ; épuisé, lassé de ressentir quand il ne devrait pas. Il attend simplement l'aube qui tarde, qui tarde toujours.

Cette ombre ne dit rien. Et rien que pour cela, il tourne la tête.

L'inspectrice le regarde, silencieuse, assise et souriante.

C'est tout Le Mal qu'il pouvait en attendre.

Aucun mot, aucune réaction, aucun jugement. C'est le pire des maux, le pire de son âme, de son accomplissement diabolique. Elle porte les vêtements de cet accomplissement, cette grande révélation entre plumes, flammes et meurtre. Entre espoir, réalité et fatalité. Sa veste blanche brille sous les reflets lunaires, les ombres y dansent, repartent et s'éloignent.

Il la regarde. Il la regarde et ne comprend pas.

— Pourquoi ne dites-vous rien ? murmure-t-il.

Elle sourit davantage.

— Je devrais ?

Voilà tout ce qu'elle dit, tout ce qu'elle l'autorise à entendre d'elle. Elle a raison ; il n'y a rien à dire. Il n'a rien à dire pour justifier son état, sa _mise à jour_… parce qu'il sait que c'était mal. Parce qu'il sait l'être. Il l'est pour l'avoir faite fuir, pour l'avoir rejetée, pour l'avoir plongée avec lui dans les ténèbres. L'apparence de l'inspectrice suit ses pensées ; elle change, rappelle chacune de ses fautes, chaque mal qui lui a été fait. Mais elle ne tombe pas dans les ténèbres , elle reste dans la lumière.

Elle reste souriante, elle reste dans le bien.

Il se tourne de côté, son dos plaqué contre le fauteuil.

_**« Je crois au bien et au mal et je pense, au fond, que vous aussi. » **_

Il lui fait face.

— Le bien m'importe peu.

— Je croyais que vous ne mentiez pas ?

— Mais je ne dis pas non plus toute la vérité.

Elle hoche la tête.

Ses cheveux sont lâchés à présent, ses joues humides, ses yeux rougis par le chagrin qu'ils se sont tous les deux infligés.

— Vous ne m'accepterez jamais comme je suis… sanglote-t-il.

— Je ne peux pas le savoir.

Elle parle pour l'espoir. Il parle pour les ténèbres.

— Je suis le Diable.

— Mais vous êtes aussi un ange.

Lucifer se tait, la regarde, regarde ces ténèbres la quitter… Il regarde les ténèbres s'éclipser de son penthouse, de son âme. Il regarde l'espoir. Il le regarde sans y croire.

— Je-...

**-xXx-**

* * *

Lucifer ouvre les yeux dans un sursaut d'instinct.

Ses yeux tombent sur son téléphone, un sursaut de réalité, de devoir civique à accomplir. Il se redresse, étudie ses vêtements froissés de la veille qu'il n'a pas daigné enlever avant de s'écrouler dans son lit. Il étudie le matin déjà bien avancé, l'inspectrice qui requiert déjà toute son attention, tout le bien qu'il peut donner.

Il regarde par-dessus son épaule, pressent le mal qui y est dissimulé…

_« C'est une question de perception, Lucifer. » _

… Et s'essaie à celle de l'inspectrice, à l'espoir d'un « bien » dans Le Mal qu'il est.


	4. My Devil shield

**Notes d'auteure :**

_Association de deux prompts aujourd'hui : le 4 et 11 ('Human shield' et 'Stitches'). Mon idée s'y prêtait bien. :)_

_Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews en si peu de temps :3333_

* * *

**MY DEVIL SHIELD**

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Toute la question était _quoi _?

Lucifer avait passé en revue une grande partie de la journée, et même la veille. Il avait réfléchi à chaque détail, chaque geste, chaque parole prononcée par l'un ou l'autre qui avait croisé sa route durant ce laps de temps. Il avait fait de même pour l'inspectrice.

Car, après tout, c'était elle qui lui faisait signifier - avec la subtilité d'un rhinocéros - que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il la regarda.

Ses mains qui serraient le volant plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, son index qui tapait ce même volant, sans interruption, la rigidité de sa nuque, de sa posture - assise, le dos droit, effleurant à peine son siège. Et son obstination à ne _pas_ le regarder.

Quelque chose clochait.

Avait-il fait quelque chose, lui plus que toutes les autres personnes rencontrées ?

Avait-il poussé le flirt trop loin avec sa compagne des Premiers Temps ? Non, l'inspectrice ne pouvait être contrariée d'une telle chose. Pas quand les choses étaient clairs entre eux, pour eux deux. De son point de vue, elle devait s'en trouver soulagée. Le Diable s'étant amouraché d'une autre, rien de plus rassurant pour elle, pour ses craintes.

Il la terrifiait, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cela.

Cela aurait été insensé.

C'était autre chose. Quelqu'un d'autre qu'il aurait abordé avec trop de familiarités ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir dépassé les limites actuelles de leur partenariat. Il n'avait pas détruit de preuves, n'avait pas détruit des témoins et suspects ; il n'avait même pas porté la main sur leur coupable, c'est pour dire.

Un partenaire modèle.

Un conducteur trop impatient, comme à peu près tous dans cette ville et à cette heure avancée du soir, les dépassa avec un coup de klaxon inutile. Lucifer bougea instinctivement, écartant son épaule de la vitre contre laquelle il était jusqu'alors appuyé, un support à son enquête approfondie en interne. Ce mouvement, aussi léger eut-il été, tira sur ses quelques points de suture.

Il grimaça. Et l'inspectrice le regarda.

Il regardait, quant à lui, le tissu fendu de sa chemise, à cinq centimètres de sa ceinture. Le bandage s'y remarquait à peine, quoique qu'il remarquait parfaitement cette couture dans sa chair. Il ne remarquait que ça depuis une heure. Si quelqu'un avait fait les frais d'un quelconque emportement physique inadéquat aux mœurs sociales, c'était bien lui. Et sa chemise.

Elle était bonne à jeter, pour un banal coup de couteau.

Il releva la tête en soupirant, croisant le regard de Chloé.

La contrariété qu'il décelait dans ses yeux avait atteint des sommets.

Alors, c'était cela ? Il réfléchit, se remémora la scène.

Lucifer avait mis du temps à réagir, il est vrai. Cet imbécile adepte des tranchantes pénétrations de la chair avait été à deux doigts de pénétrer l'inspectrice d'un pitoyable huit centimètres. Si peu, mais toujours trop pour elle.

L'heureux pénétré s'était joué à si peu, à son temps de réactivité.

À quoi avait-il pensé pour s'être laissé distraire aussi longtemps ? Où n'avait-il pas regardé ? Où avait-il trop regardé ? Y-avait-il un mot de trop ? Trop peu ?

Ajouté à ce timing serré, Chloé n'avait guère pu compter sur lui pour appréhender le suspect, bien qu'il ait prit soin de lui briser le poignet une fois sa propre chair pénétrée net.

Effectivement… _Peut-être _avait-il porté la main sur leur coupable. Brisée, pour être précis.

Il s'était emporté ; l'espace d'un instant, d'une douleur qui aurait pu se nicher dans une autre chair que la sienne. Plus fragile, plus importante que la chair du Diable.

Mais l'inspectrice était en droit de lui en vouloir, elle était en droit d'en espérer plus de lui.

— Je voudrais m'excuser pour m'être emporté, Inspectrice.

Elle reporta son regard sur lui, cette fois plus surprise que contrariée.

— Emporté ? répéta-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

— Eh bien, oui. Je n'avais nullement besoin d'être aussi… brutal avec notre homme. J'aurais pu le neutraliser plus tôt ou lui infliger un moindre mal quand il a— N'est-ce pas pour cela que vous m'en voulez ? demanda-t-il, la dévisageant.

— Je vous en veux ?

— Il me semble.

— Je ne vous en veux pas, nia-t-elle, le regard rivé sur la route. Pas pour ça…

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Mais vous m'en voulez, Inspectrice ; insista-t-il.

— Je—…

Il arqua un sourcil.

— Vous ?

— OK, OK… capitula-t-elle. Je suis contrariée._ Vous_ me contrariez !

— Allons, Inspectrice. Malek s'en sortira ; ce n'était qu'une fracture min—

Elle l'interrompit aussitôt, garant la voiture au coin de la rue la plus proche et - se faisant - encouragea d'autres conducteurs dans leur éternelle mauvaise humeur. Lucifer se tint au tableau de bord, grimaçant à nouveau lorsque les points tirèrent sa peau dans un sens qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû emprunter seule. Elle le regarda faire, plus contrariée qu'avant. Plus contrariée que jamais.

— _Ça_, s'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt sa chemise trouée ; ...ça me contrarie, Lucifer !

— C'est un Armani, Ins—

— Arrêtez, dit-elle, définitivement contrariée.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils, perdu.

— Que j'arrête ? Inspec—

— Arrêtez de vous prendre pour mon bouclier humain !

— Je suis le Diable, la corrigea-t-elle. Pas humain.

— _Justement !_ cria Chloé.

Il ne dit mot, la regardant reprendre son souffle, la regardant le regarder lui ; sa chemise, lui avant tout. Lui, le Diable. Elle secoua la tête, les yeux humides.

— Vous êtes immortel… parce que vous êtes le Diable. Parce que vous n'êtes pas humain, pas comme moi.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

— Pas à côté de moi.

— Inspectrice…

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire barrage de votre corps dès que l'on en veut à ma vie, Lucifer ; continua-t-elle. Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

— Bien sûr que si ; objecta ce dernier. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous épargne ce genre de désagrément, ajouta-t-il en désignant vaguement son pansement.

— Mais maintenant je sais que vous pourriez l'éviter, répliqua-t-elle, furieuse. Je vous rend vulnérable, vous prenez des risques avec moi !

— Rien de nouveau, Inspectrice. Votre métier se prête au danger, je ne vous apprends rien. Et tout ce que je risque… C'est de manquer de chemises dans mon dressing, dit-il sur une note plus légère.

Elle rit, une seconde de légèreté dans sa contrariété. Puis elle secoua à nouveau la tête, elle le regarda longuement.

— Ça me tue que vous puissiez risquer votre vie juste pour moi. Ça me contrarie… parce que vous pourriez l'éviter. C'est— C'est beaucoup à porter pour moi ; je me sens… responsable. Je _suis _responsable. J'aimerais ne pas l'être.

Il la regarda lui aussi longuement.

— Désirez-vous que j'y mette un terme ?

Rien de plus simple. Rien de plus difficile. Rien de plus facile que d'ouvrir la portière.

L'inspectrice se tourna vers lui. Elle le regarda.

Et sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

* * *

**Notes d'auteure :**

Je sais - encore une fin ouverte X) J'aime bien les fins ouvertes dernièrement XP

C'était un texte plus léger côté angst, mais je trouvais l'idée intéressante à développer ; qu'un ange supposément immortel s'abaisse à un risque de mort pour elle, c'est quand même beaucoup à porter pour une humaine (outre nos cœurs qui fondent en repensant à l'épisode 2 XD).

J'ai déjà ma petite (ou grosse) idée pour le prochain prompt 'Gunpoint'.

Et ça rime avec Douche X)


	5. Gunpoint

**GUNPOINT**

* * *

Étrangement, les fois où Daniel avait été sciemment menacé d'une arme à feu se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Le compte s'y perdait pour les embuscades armées dégénérant vers le plus terrible dénouement, mais ce n'était pas ce compte-là qui devait être pris en considération maintenant.

Sur les doigts d'une main.

Impensable, surtout quand on connaissait sa profession.

Mais l'on parlait ici d'une menace franche, sciemment mise en action contre lui. Daniel avait toujours évité de se mettre dans une telle position qu'il pouvait facilement éviter. Il suffisait parfois de quelques mots, parfois de ne rien dire du tout ; il suffisait de réfléchir un peu.

Réfléchir.

Chose impossible pour Lucifer. Et c'est pour cela, pour lui, qu'ils en subissaient les conséquences. Ce connard ne pensait jamais, même pas un peu. Il ne pensait pas à ce que ses mots, ses actes, ses omissions pouvaient coûter aux autres. Tant qu'il en sortait indemne et apte à laisser d'autres corps innocents dans son sillage, hein ?

— Allons… Quel est votre nom, déjà ? demanda poliment Lucifer à l'homme qui le tenait en joue.

— B-Bill, c'est_ Bill !_ s'énerva aussitôt celui-ci, tremblant de rage, d'émotions si fortes.

Daniel fit signe aux agents de rester où ils étaient, secouant discrètement la tête en apercevant également Chloé esquisser un pas derrière Lucifer. Un mouvement trop brusque et elle serait à ajouter à la trop longue liste de meurtres indirects de son partenaire. Le fait que ce dernier ne se souvienne pas de son nom contraria davantage Bill.

— Bill, répéta Lucifer, les mains en l'air, sourire levé sur son visage tendu. Nous pouvons régler cette dramatique situation autrement que par la violence, j'en suis sûr.

— Y'a qu'une façon de la régler !

— Voyons, ouvrez votre esprit, Bill ; l'encouragea Lucifer.

— Comme vous avez ouvert les cuisses de ma fiancée, hm ?!

Lucifer ouvrit la bouche, hochant la tête.

— Eh bien… Techniquement, elle n'était pas contre d'autres positions—

— Je vais vous ouvrir le crâne,_ salopard !_ cria Bill, agitant l'arme sous le nez du salopard en question.

Daniel s'écarta du mur et entra dans le champ de vision du tireur, arme à la main, mais baissée vers le sol. Il devait réfléchir pour deux, pour le plus grand salopard jamais né sur Terre. Jamais né tout court aurait répliqué Lucifer, c'était certain.

— Ça ne changera pas ce qui est arrivé, Bill, dit-il.

— N'approchez pas ou je le descend !

— Bloody Hell… grommela Lucifer.

Dan s'approcha, doucement ; arme toujours baissée. Il haussa les épaules.

— Et après quoi ?

— Après… Après il aura payé !

Dan secoua la tête.

— Il sera mort. Il ne fera plus rien, Bill. Il ne paiera pas pour ses conneries…

— Conneries ? répéta Lucifer, outré.

—… Pas en étant mort, poursuivit Dan. Alors que vous, tous ceux à qui il a fait du mal, devront continuer à vivre avec.

Il sentait Bill hésiter, juste assez pour ouvrir une brèche dans ce maelstrom d'émotions qui dirigeaient sa main, son arme, ses décisions. Il réfléchissait, doutait. Dan l'incita à plus, plus que ce que ne ferait jamais Lucifer ; pour qui que ce soit.

— Vous voulez qu'il paie ?

Bill hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Dan était presque à sa hauteur. Presque. Il tendit l'une de ses mains vers lui, lentement.

— Alors laissez-le vivre, laissez-le souffrir chaque jour pour ses méfaits. Lucifer ne vaut pas toute une vie en prison, Bill. Il ne vaut rien.

Il sentit le regard de Lucifer sur lui, mais resta concentré sur Bill. Ce dernier regarda tour à tour l'homme qui avait détruit son couple, l'homme qui l'empêchait de détruire le reste de sa vie. La vie ne tenait qu'à un homme, qu'à une réflexion, qu'aux doigts d'une main.

Lentement, le doigt sur la gâchette se détendit.

**-xXx-**

* * *

— Vous avez convaincu ce malheureux en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "crétin", Daniel, le congratula Lucifer quelques minutes plus tard.

Dan ne releva pas l'affront, trop répété et trop insignifiant pour l'amener à réagir. Il continua à regarder ce _malheureux_ être conduit avec une déférence professionnelle vers les cellules du commissariat.

— Vous _m_'avez presque convaincu, poursuivit Lucifer avec légèreté.

— Sûrement parce que je le pensais, mec.

Et sans un mot de plus, Daniel laissa Lucifer à ses propos irréfléchis ; caressant des doigts d'une main - d'une seule - le bracelet d'argent dans sa poche.


End file.
